Falling In Love
by BlossomAngel123
Summary: Mira is upto her matchmaking again. This time its Wendy and Romeo she's got her eye on. First fanfic- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV:**

Fairy Tail was as noisy as ever. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Bickslow were fighting, Cana was drinking, Levy was reading and Lucy was complaining. Romeo watched his role model, Natsu, in awe. Wendy was talking to Mirajane.

"WILL YOU BRATS QUIETEN DOWN FOR A MINUTE?" The master roared in anger as the fight escalated and nearly destroyed the guild. His size suddenly tripled and he towered over the members who were fighting. The guys stopped fighting and stared at the master. He was furious at them for some reason.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAVE DESTROYED AND HOW MUCH WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT? DO YOU? LET ME TELL YOU: 200,000 JEWEL!" Master Makarov lectured them for what seemed like an eternity, telling them to be more careful in future or they don't get to go on jobs until they learn their lesson.

Wendy stopped talking to Mirajane. She looked at the cowering boys and chuckled. She felt slightly sympathetic for them but she knew they deserved it. She let her eyes wander around the guild and saw Romeo trying to avoid the master's wrath. After looking at Romeo, she turned back to Mirajane.

Unfortunately, Mira saw Wendy looking at Romeo. She looked at Romeo then back at Wendy. An idea flashed in her head; she had an amazing plan and was determined to make it work. Although Wendy didn't notice it, a devil's smile played across Mira's lips.

* * *

**_This is my first fanfic. Sorry for the short chapter. Please leave a review. _**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

"Please Lucy?" Mira begged again.

"Mira, for the last time, no means no!" I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"And why not? Besides they would look cute together." Mira asked.

I sighed again, "Wendy has enough problems to deal with; you don't need to give her more. You can do what you want but I don't what to be involved in this."

"Fine!" Mira said. At that moment Wendy and Charla came into the guild.

**Normal POV:**

Wendy and Charla sat at the table with Lucy.

"What are you doing Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked at the piece of paper she was writing on, frowned and continued to write. "I'm trying to get my novel done so Levy can read it."

"Do you want anything to drink Wendy?"asked Mira, a plan forming in her brain.

"I'd love some coke!"replied went to get Wendy her drink.

Wendy looked around the guild and frowned. Natsu-san and Romeo-kun weren't there.

_"How strange. Natsu-san never goes anywhere without Lucy-san and Romeo-kun is always going on missions with Macao-san but Macao-san is drinking with Cana!"Wendy thought._

**Mira's POV:**

"Mira-san,where are Natsu-san and Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked me as I went to her with her drink.

"They went on a mission together. Natsu said he wanted to teach Romeo something." I answered, smiling at her. I staggerd as I approached her, the glass with coke in it wobbling dangerously. As I came closer, I 'accidently' tripped causing the coke to fly into the air and spill all over Wendy's beautiful blue dress!

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its so leave a review._**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy's POV:**

I tried not to burst into tears as the coke spilled over my third favourite dress. It had been a present from Cait Shelter's master; it was one of the only things I had that reminded me of them. Now there was a big brown stain over the gorgeous green fabric.

"I'm so sorry Wendy!" said a shocked Mira-san. She was on her knees on the floor after tripping.

"It's okay Mira-san." I assured her while sighing. I wasn't mad at her-just a bit upset. I tried my best to smile.

"Mira, you should be more careful." Lucy-san scolded her then turned to me trying to suppress a small giggle."Wendy, this might teach you not to wear such expensive clothes all the time, especially considering how rowdy this bunch is."I sighed again.

"I really am sorry Wendy." Mira-san said again. "Here, maybe this would cheer you up. I got these but I wasn't sure who to go with. How about you come with me?" She flashed two identical pieces of paper in my face. They were tickets to new amusement park.

"It's okay Mira-san, don't-"I was cut off.

"Please Wendy? Otherwise I won't be able to forgive myself." She was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed in defeat and muttered a small 'Fine'.

**Mira's POV:**

Yes! Part 1 of my plan had succeeded. I was mad at myself for ruining my Wendy's dress but I wasn't too worried since everything had gone according to plan. Tommorow, it's time for part 2 of my plan. At that moment, Natsu burst through the guild doors followed by Romeo.

"We're back" Natsu shouted. He looked at Wendy's dress, frowned and looked at me. Then he whimpered like a baby. I was confused and realised he was not looking at me and turned around. Master, who had been unusually quite, had grown in size. I sighed.

"Natsu, Romeo, do you know what I have in my hands?" Master said as I looked at the piece of paper. The boys shook their heads."THIS IS A BILL FOR 500,000 JEWELS! YOU DESTROYED HALF A VILLAGE CHASING A THIEF! AND NOW WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" The master roared as he chased the boys around the guild. I sighed again. I remembered my plan and turned back to Wendy.

"Remember Wendy, these tickets are for the opening of the amusement park which is the day after tommorow. You won't be able to use them any other days. I'll meet you at the gates of the park at 10 o'clock, ok?" I said to her smiling brightly.

"That will be great Mira-san!" Wendy replied with a grin on her face. She laughed as she saw the Master catch up with the running boys and I laughed myself. Time for part 2 of my brilliant plan!

* * *

_**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I was really busy and my computer wasn't working properly either. I wil try not to be that late ever again! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Leave a review!**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail. (It wouldn't be as amazing as it is now if I did!)**_


End file.
